gregorys torment a little vampire luv story
by daelit
Summary: Victoria daughter to a sympathizer and hunter of vampires she gets adopted after her father murdered her mother and attempted murder on her. ok first story give me a break plz. i need to know if anyone is reading so plz leave reviews. gregory/oc slight rudolph/oc
1. adopted

ok so my first story plz rate review and feel free to ask questions thanks

* * *

natasha bedingfield unwritten

i was sitting in my shared room alone thinking why am i cursed with what happened. i didn't want to be in an orphanage i wanted to be at home training with my father again. me a six year old advanced fighter ready to start training. even if i didn't want to kill vampires. i didn't want to kill i loved vampires i wanted to help by no...my father made sure of that.

1 week later

i was told i was going to be in a meeting with a family that is thinking about adopting me. the family got here. a woman with short blond hair and a man with dark brown hair. the man was dotty and the man was bob. they came to adopt because the doctor told them they could not have children because of a low sperm number. "hi im dotty Thompson and my husband bob" she said in a nice motherly tone with a heart warming smile on. meanwhile i had a toothy smile. " hi im Victoria blo...im Victoria. they looked at me with a hurt expression.

dotty pov

we talked for about an hour. i found she was extremely intelligent, hyper, funny, loved music, was a brilliant artist and very kind. she had a pet she called silver it was a black husky/wolf pup with stunning eyes. after she left i turned to bob and said" she is the one" he smiled " i was thinking the same thing"

* * *

Silver: /newmyblog/wp-content/uploads/2010/04/husky_puppy_blue_eyes_


	2. moving and my room

Victoria pov

after afew years in the Thompson family they had a son and named him Antony(tony). i am now sixteen and tony is nine. we are currently sitting around our table eating our supper. when dotty said "we are going to move to Scotland for your dads job" (insert spit take here) i wiped my mouth " what about my school and friends lets not for get my art sponsor." "i know im sorry but we have to it will be a great experience" "no i wont leave" tony screamed and ran up stairs. i quickly fallowed leaving a sad pare of parents.1 week later"I still don't want to be hear" i said as i looked at the beautiful landscape. the sun was going down and my jet leg was not going anywhere. after that i put my iPhone on music and put my silver ear buds in. silver sat between me and tony. i blasted faster by Matt Nathan. when we pulled up to a miny Castile. "here we are kids" said bob. before we came to a full stop i was already in the tallest tower. i screamed out the window that this was my room. for the next week we got the house under control and my room was beautiful.

(take out spaces)

bathroom

. /_0ELQP4cLxF4 /SSyi7pkJHSI /AAAAAAAAIDg /DbhXkewKYI8 /s400 /black +and +white +bathroom .jpg

bedroom

http:/ www. dream-designs .us/ wp-content /uploads/ 2012/02/ bedroom- design- ideas-

balcony

http:/us . /400wm /400 /400 /kimmit /kimmit0905 /kimmit090500018 /4866816- detail-of-large- stone- balcony-on- heritage -building .jpg

i had a walk in closet and full body mirror. across from my walk in was a balcony. my shower shower rained down ( like the one in the gameplan). i felt like a modern princess. after i set my flat screen and game systems and the movie stand drenched the fire. i went and crawled in to bed and started to dream of vampires.


	3. babysitter

Blow-Kesha

i for got to do this

i do not and never will own the little vampire :'(

* * *

Victorias pov

we have been here for three weeks and me and tony are having nightmares. it scares him shitless me not so much. he would run to my room with the steel cross above my bed

(take out spaces)

(said cross

http:/ www. deviantart .com /download /90503985 /Gothic _Cross _Rose _Version _2_ by _Quicksilverfury .jpg)

on a friday morning me and tony woke up and got dressed i got dressed in this

http:/www. polyvore .com/ gregorys _torment _little _vampire_luv/set?id=48142462

after we ate sausage, eggs, bacon and toast we walked out with our bags and helmets to my baby that i take care of 24/7

http:/ .blogspot .com /_J3_ liDBfbvs /THDqfmkXc3I /AAAAAAAAyIs /H-aurAnVZpo /s1600 /2010- Kawasaki- Ninja-250R -Red-

we got on and road. the scenery zoomed by and my eye caught sight of the crematory i have to get there to draw someday soon. we soon got to the front of the school and parked. lyla a cute little 14 year old with white and pink hair was standing with shakeem and his sister there ebony skin rare here just like me and lyla we walked in like we were the poplars. that a laugh ya right. we are the outcasts. the school day went by really fast Dante Mcashtion made moves on me but no way in hell am i leaving my pack. me and tony were driving by the cemetery again. we zoomed past and got home. i ran up stairs washed my pale face and brushed my jet black thigh length hair my neon blue eyes glowed in the mirror well on speaker phone with lyla " mum said you can come over if you want" " Ya ill be over soon k 6:00 k" lyla said over the phone its 5:30pm " k bye see you soon" i said and put my iphone on the dock and danced around my room. after one song i was board and went to tonys room and drew bob came in wearing formal clothing "whats the occasion" we are going to the Mcastions party tonight and called a babysitter. thats when i lost it " a babysitter. how old do you think i am" he sighed and the subject hey nice drawings


	4. new character

ok i need reviews to know if people are reading so plz leave some and rate

i know my grammer is bad it will change next chapter.

* * *

i am adding a character that was made by Gregory Sackville-Bagg (it is a actual person on fanfiction) she inspiration me to make this story. Gregory Sackville-Bagg made these storys: Death comes with life, My life story and afew others.

Date this form was created: May 13th  
Full name of Character: Alex Lowly  
Reason, meaning or purpose behind the name: there is none

Nickname: October

Reason for nickname: her birthday is in October

Race: mortal

Physical Appearance: .uk /imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw= 1140&bih=488&tbm=isch& tbnid=Aiz Jb0E40bBYa M:&imgrefurl= /600&docid= oS6xplPTpiPk eM&imgurl= :/pswnio. gr/wp-content/uploads/ &w=429 &h=558&ei=Bam3T 8bQMOek0QXTqr 3NBw&zoom=1& iact=hc&vpx=347& vpy=122&dur=4111& hovh=256&hovw=19 7&tx=92&ty=20 5&sig=112606999 579233293292&page =2&tbnh=141&tbnw= 111&start =18&ndsp=24&ved =1t:429 ,r:10,s:18,i:158

Age: 12

How old they appear: 12  
Eye Colour: icy blue  
Glasses or contacts? none  
Hair colour length and style: look at the physical appearance  
Weight and height: no idea  
Type of body (build): average

Skin tone and type (i.e., harry, slimy, scaly, oily, fair, burns easily): look at physical appearance  
Shape of face: look at physical appearance  
Distinguishing marks (dimples, moles, scars, birthmarks, etc.): heart scar on her left hip (she cut herself)  
Predominant feature: hair?  
Is s/he healthy? Yes  
If not, why not? Or why are they healthy? Vegetarian  
Do they look healthy? Why/why not? yes

Favourites: in what way?

Char's favourite colour: red  
Least favourite, why? Pink, too girly

Music? Screamo and pop punk

Least favourite music, why? Rap, r & b, jump style

Food: don't know

Literature: horror fantasy

Expressions: don't know

Expletives (curse): don't know  
Mode of transport: don't know

Hobbies: media singing, music

How do they spend a rainy day? art

Personality: shy

Are they a daredevil or cautious? Mostly cautious but sometimes a daredevil  
Do they act the same alone as when with someone? Depends on the person

Habits: painting her nails, dyeing her hair

Greatest Strength: brain power  
Greatest Weakness: boys  
Soft spot: boys  
Is their soft spot obvious, why/why not: at times, don't know why  
Biggest Vulnerability: love/care

Hometown: Belfast  
Type of childhood: bad  
First Memory: don't know  
Most important child hood event that still effects him/her: abuse

Religion: none

Finances: up to you

Family: just a step father

Mother: she died

Father: (don't know)  
Relationship with him: she never knew him

Siblings, How many, relationship with each: none  
Children of siblings: none  
Other extended family: don't know  
Close? Why or why not: i don't know

Attitude: shy

Most at ease when: she's away from her step father  
Most ill at ease when: she's near her step father

Priorities: herself

Philosophies: none  
How they feel about themselves: down on herself  
Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit: her skirt got caught in a car door and the car drove off, pulling her skirt apart!

Why? why not?

If granted one wish what would it be, why? to be free

Traits: i don't know

Optimist or pessimist? Why? pessimist, don't ask  
Introvert or extrovert? Why? don't know  
Drives and motives: don't know

Talents: singing and art

Extremely skilled at: singing  
Extremely unskilled at: maths  
Good characteristics: don't know  
Character flaws: don't know

Mannerisms: polite

Peculiarities: don't know  
Biggest regret: staying with her step father  
Minor regrets: don't know  
Biggest accomplishment:  
Minor accomplishments:  
Darkest secret: how should i know?

Interaction with other people: she doesn't really like people

Friends: none

Problems/Crisis: bullying and abuse, suicidal, self harm

How do they react in a crisis: she brakes

Favourite clothing, why: emo/goth she is one  
Least favourite, why: girly she just doesn't

Jewellery: necklaces, lip piercing and ear

Most prized possession, why: her heart, she doesn't want it broken again


	5. truth of the night

Ok so my computer broke down and now its fixed so here we go

oh tony is now 12

take out spaces

** www. Polyvore punk _ princess / set ? Id = 48 9722 45**

**The truth of the night**

* * *

so after an hour the sitter got here Lyla canceled and I was sad. Bob and Dotty did the classic drill and pulled me into it.

"finally some piece and quite" silver ran in ad barked

"ok almost quite" just then I heard a knock at the front door then it opened and a girl Tonys age ran by my door. I got up and went to Tonys room and leaned on the door frame. The girl was sitting beside Tony they had math binders in front of them were talking about monsters.

"tony who is your little friend" he looked up from his work

"this is Alex she is my study partner I forgot to tell mom and dad she was coming over today" I chuckled and looked at the ground

"ok but mom will have a freak if she finds out" he was at my feet.

"dont tell her please, please, please" he was holding my leg

what do I get out of it

**25 min later**

ahhh I screamed as a little vampire chased me around Tonys room. Tony had cut out fangs and put his cape on and started to chase us around the room. Alex had made a barricade in the corner of the room while Tony chased me around the room I dove over Alex and behind the fort tony took (the stuffed monkey I won at a fair we went to and gave to him for a present) and a bottle of ketchup (which I had no idea how he got) and chanted

"Ab ovo, in toto, nil desperan dum, sine die." I was then attacked with images of a large family or something like that a man standing on the edge of the cliff with a woman and three children with about a hundred or so people behind them all in jewels and silk. Before I could finish observing tony bit my hand. And I was sucked back into reality.

I snatched my hand away and smacked him over the head. Alex laughed and then we all heard a screech and then I saw a bat fly into the fireplace a light flashed and I shoved them behind me and got in a fighting position. I inched sideways a boy the same young boy from the images that just entered my mind. Tony of coarse ran over with Alex hot on his heels the boy started to talk in a sexy English accent I dont like him cause that would be pedo considering he looks a little older then Tony and Alex.

"W-w-what c-clan are you f-from brother. He said obviously talking to Tony. His fake teeth fell out and the boy hissed and as tony ran to the door he was already upside down hanging but then fell.

5 to 10 min later

some how I have a vampire on my back. Tony and Alex running behind as im jogging to the cow farm.

"Your fast for a mortal" he said

"ya I guess I train in many things that involve high stamina" tony stopped and was heaving breaths Alex said they would catch up.

"My brother would have a bad time getting along with you" we got to the farm Tony and Alex came racing down the road the vampire boy drank and we all went outside before we got sick and of coarse Tony went to the road and a truck which I remembered from somewhere almost crushed him but I ran to push him.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES" I did so and held Tony be landed on something

"you can open your eyes now" I did holding Tony and Alex was hugging vampire boy. The wind was strong and the surface was bouncy...We were on a blimp


	6. Trust and Song

I do not own Little vampire or the lullaby I own the outfit and victoria.

I am just starting with the accusal story the others were info

this is what she is wearing to bed

take out spaces

www. polyvore cgi/ set?id= 52653037

* * *

Trust and Song

" a BLIMP we are on a blimp my fathers blimp" I said letting it process.

"dude that's awesome" said tony referring to the vampire.

"you keep calling me dude. I have a name. Its Rudolph" he said slightly annoyed.

"dude is used for friends depending on the person" said Alex blushing when realizing she had clung to a vampire for five minutes.

"so were friends" asked Rudolph with a hint of question in his voice.

"we saved each others lives of coarse we are. Im Tony thats Victoria and thats Alex. Now we play" said Tony with a big grin. He got up and started to jump on the bouncy materiel fallowed by Alex then Rudolph.

"im gonna regret this" I said and started to jump to I enjoyed it until I checked my I phone clock and stopped. My eyes widened.

"Rudolph can you get us home. Like right now" I said panicking.

"aww why" Tony said obviously not wanting to go right now.

Tony I was just messaged by mom. She thinks you ran off and I took my motorcycle to find you" his face paled

"Rudolph please take us home" Rudolph noticed the urgency in our voices and took us home. Dropped Alex at her house since she pointed it out. We landed in Tonys room.

"you should stay...if you want" said tony as I reached the door I was not about to let my brother sleep in the same room as a vampire even if it proved it self.

"ill stay to ok tony" I said with a smile.

" I must go...or maybe I should stay" he said as a bright light shone through the window. I went to change quickly.

"do you have to sleep in a coffin. Cause that's gonna be a problem" I heard through the wall as I made my way to Tonys room. I heard the front door slam open I ran to Tonys room as fast as I could.

"mom and dad are coming" I said breathlessly. Me and Tony jumped into his bed and Rudolph disappeared.

Dotty and Bob came in with scared faces that softened into sweet smiles. Me and Tony were hugging with foreheads touching my. We looked like angels according to Dotty.

"do you smell that. It smells earthy and like death" said Dotty Bob nodded they shut the window I was sure I saw Rudolph close. They shrugged it off. Dotty walked over and pulled the blanket up and kissed our foreheads and left with the babysitter and Bob. Then me and Tony got up and Rudolph dropped from a corner of the room and landed with no sound.

"I need to sleep somewhere the sun cant touch me. How about this" he said pointing to a chest. I opened it. It was filled with games and music. We emptied it and put a pillow in it.

"night dude" tony said patting the top of the chest Then laid down we talked for a bit.

"Vica can you sing the lullaby you made for me when I was a baby" I smiled and pulled out my I phone I had at all times and started the recording and began to sing.

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow Bless you with love for the road that you go  
May you sail far to the far fields of fortune With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet And may you need never to banish misfortune May you find kindness in all that you meet  
May there always be angels to watch over you To guide you each step of the way To guard you and keep you safe from all harm Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
May you bring love and may you bring happiness Be loved in return to the end of your days Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay  
May there always be angels to watch over you To guide you each step of the way To guard you and keep you safe from all harm Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay Loo-li, lai-lay

I finished and Tony was fast asleep I laid down beside him.

"Victoria I didnt want to ask when tony was awake...why do you have a vampire hunting knife hidden under your shorts" Rudolph asked a bit upset I smirked.

**Rudolph P.O.V**

"you not as young as you look. But I guess there is no hiding it. My previous family...my real family was the Bloodlust family" I stopped er mid sentence

"Thats THE famous vampire hunter family. They put all other hunter family's to shame. They have been here as long as vampires have and as far as I know the next decedent to take over as head of the family Disappeared and the mother was found dead. All vampire clans thought it was a rouge vampire we never found out." I said and I smelled wet salt tears I believe.

"that was all correct except it wasn't a vampire that killed the mother" I heard her choke on a sob I got out of the chest and started to stroke her shoulder in a comforting way. She soon fell asleep form the soothing strokes.

"thank you" she whispered and fell asleep. I smiled and got back in the chest and just thought to myself for the night.

* * *

The song was _**Sleepsong by **__**Secret Garden**_


	7. sad brother

ok hope you people like it

I dont own the little vampire  
www .polyvore vampire _hunter _bloodlusts _modern /set ?id =52657438

* * *

Tony had gone with Bob to the not done golf coarse and I decided to take a cat nap. I started to dream of the group of vampires but this time it revolved around the family at the front one I recognized as Rudolph right away and a really funny looking teen stood beside him. I watched the man in the center very stern looking. I didn't want to meet him in my life time then to the opposite side of Rudolph was a woman with very puffy hair and jewels EVERYWHERE her head her ears, neck, entire chest, wrists, arms her dress actually had them weaved in to the fabric. Then a girl maybe a year or so younger then Tony with long blond hair with blueish gray eyes and freckles? she had a beautiful red dress with a light gold under lining it was amazing and she had a tiara and had less jewels then her mother. She was just everything I dreamed red lips, flawless pale skin and long flowing hair. The scene was interrupted by a shout fallowed by scattering and screaming vampires. I recognized the man who shouted as my great great great great great great grandfather Alexander Shadows his picture was hung in the gran hall of my old life. He had a few followers not knowing what they were getting into they fought for a few seconds before Alexander made his way to the stern man who held the necklace. The man lost the center of the Amulet that me and Tony had drawn. It flew over the cliff that Tony had explained his bed was placed at the bottom. I was placed sitting on a rock unable to move. I just sat there helpless and watched as a blond vampire jumped over the edge. I would have face palmed it but I couldn't move.

"Victoria...Victoria...VICTORIA" my fist flung out and connected with something hard. I heard a chuckle and frond into my pillow.

"If you were a normal person your jaw would be broken" He laughed at that.

"Lets be thankful its me and not Tony and if you were normal your hand would be broken" we both laughed and I sat up awake and it was apparently sunset. I stretched and yawned.

"so what do you need Lord of the night" I said not fully awake I looked right in his ruby eyes. His eyebrow raised and eyes bulged.

"what it true" I said slowly standing up trying not to get dizzy.

"well I must take my leave and Tony is not back yet and I wanted to bid farewell" This time my eyebrow raised.

"ok dude if you want to be human then you must start talking in this century and yes I know of the stone and the familys involved. I am from hunter blood -ville bagg" he looked puzzled but then shook it off.

"ok well I hope you find the stone and may we meet again under better circumstances" I said putting my hand out. He took it after a few moments of hesitation. Then I put my sunglasses conveniently on Tonys dresser and he transformed with a flash and left. I took my sunglasses off and headed to my room the front door burst open and Tony ran up and past my staircase door. After a minute or two Tony came in head hung low.

"He left with out a goodbye" I gave him a small smile.

"I know Tony he wanted to say good bye but you were not here" I said sitting on a stair next to a small window.

**4 hours later**

My eyes snapped open as I heard Tonys balcony door shut. I ran to my balcony to see Rudolph fly off with Alex and Tony.

"dammit they are heading for the graveyard" I quickly put my hidden vampire hunting outfit on. My mother had a friend hold on to it until I was older.  
I started to climb down the vines scaling the wall. I pulled out my keys for my motorcycle pulled it out the front gate then as fast as I could I was on it left the helmet in side and was gone.


	8. evil uncle

lol uncles are awesome just not this one

* * *

I was mumbling very bad words in five different languages. I finally got there for Rudolph to tell me to hide. I hid with Tony and Alex just in case I slid my knife out of my pocket and waited.

"Momma Papa" I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from yelling suck up but I just sat there. Two bat flew down but changed about ten feet off the ground it was the over jeweled woman and the stern man a.k.a Mr and Mrs Sack-ville bagg .

"Rudolph thank the stars your safe" I gagged behind the rock this was really mushy. They were muttering things to Rudolph and babying him it was quite amusing.

"you hoo" I heard a girl say I looked over and saw the beautiful girl with long blond hair.

"Anna" said Rudolph with excitement.

"Brother darling. your the nervy one sneaking off like some day walker" she said shaking her head.

"I wish. So father did you find the stone" said Rudolph walking over to his father.

"No but Im sure were on the right path" said the father.

"because" Rudolph tried to say

"we still have forty eight hours" his father continued

"you see" poor Rudolph

" I WILL NOT FAIL YOU" well he is winning the best father of the year award I thought sarcastically.

"Gregory" the mother said looking right at us.

"fuck" I had no time to spin he was already right behind me knocking my knife out of my hand. His arm around my stomach holding my arms in place his other hand around my neck squeezing just enough to slowly suffocate me.

"so thats were the other one went I said sarcastically. He growled and tightened his grip. I gasped for air.

"Rudolph you brought two mortals and a hunter. Out of everything a hunter. You have put all our lives at risk" said the father approaching him. Rudolph had Tony and Alex behind him.

"Rudolph is our friend and gave us a bite proof guarantee" the elder man put two fingers under Tonys chin and lifted him with no difficulty.

"you can be any thing to my son. victimizer, slave dinner perhaps but not ever his friend" he said in a threatening tone. And my protective sister instinct kicked in I moved my head trying to get free but his and was like stone so plan B. I threw my head into his nose which hurt a lot and to my surprise he let go and staggered back. I grabbed my knife and ran knocking Tony out of his grasp and holding him down with my knife at his throat.

"you so much as scratch my brother I will kill you slowly and painfully and make your family watch. I may be a child but you have no idea what I can do. And your son maybe my friend but I do not know you and the rest and you can Definitely not tell him what he can and can not do thats my job" I said standing and putting my knife away and the boy was holding me again but tighter so I could not breath.

"Gregory put her down NOW" Rudolph said heading in our direction. He started to talk and it was a pretty hot voice. wait did I just think that.

"She is a hunter we should kill her now before she tells Rookery and the alert others plus she just threatened our father" His voice dripped with venom my vision was getting starry.

"darling look at her eyes there the same" said the woman gliding over to her husband.

"they do but...Gregory put her down" said the man

"BUT father she will alert the others" Said the boy protective of his family.

"NOW GREGORY" boomed the father. He dropped me and I gasped the woman glided over and helped me up. She was kind for a vampire to a hunter who just threatened her husband.

"they dream of us father. and they know of the amulet"

"then hes a spy. rookerys nave" said the father getting more upset.

"darling he dosent look like a spy and even Rudolph cant make up such a story. Could you sweetheart" Rudolph shook his head with a sweet look on his face and I regained my strength. I was really starting to like her.

"he is just a boy. But if you plan on eating him go ahead" scratch that I dont really like her.

"I never said I would. Thats impossible... Leave I say" ohh I see now the power of being a wife.

"but Rudolph" said Tony standing beside him.

"should never have befriended you. Leave I say" he hissed and scared the shiznits out of Tony. Tony ran out the gate and I fallowed.

"you had to scare him. he is already scared of you couldn't you be nicer to people who try to help" mean while Anna and Alex were chatting it up in the background.

"Alex lets go before they decide to make a snack of you" she said bye to Anna and walked to me. She went to find Tony and I set up my Motorcycle so I could walk with it. I heard a truck and opened my secret compartment (its like cloud strife sword holder on his bike) and pulled out my sword. Me being the cautious little bird I was I went to find out what it was. I heard a group screams and ran in the direction knowing who I was heading for. I heard Anna speak then I saw Tony fall down a hole. Then I saw him he spun around and pointed a glowing cross at me and then recognized me.

"well isnt it my darling niece Victoria are you here to say hello" he said with amusement in his voice.

"dont. CALL ME THAT" I said with nothing but rage charging knife and sword grabbed me by the arm and lifted me.

" you know how it feels to be staked dont you. your father made sure of that" he said lifting my shirt above my bellybutton. I heard gasps as they saw the center of my stomach. It was deformed with a scar that was big and round.

"He really did a number didnt he. right through to the other side. well lets do him a favor and open it up again" he said pulling a stake out and as soon as the point touched it I started to cry. I broke the skin I screamed.

"there not going to help you your. there enemy born to be the most perfect hunter alive but you mother filled your head with storys" I was in so much pain. I just wanted to scream for help knowing it wouldn't come. But I was to strong for that I tried to stay silent but couldnt.

"They were not storys" I managed to say as the whole head of the stake was in my stomach. But then Rookery was knocked to the ground and I was on my side in to much pain to move and two strong arms picked me up and before I could figure out what happened we were in darkness and I was placed on a hard stone surface. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and tony was in a trance with the father. I looked up and saw the same person who wanted to kill me a few minutes ago. He had a bottle of who knows what. He opened the bottle with a pop and he lifted my shirt.

"this is gonna hurt a bit but then it will stop" he said in a calm then poured the creamy black substance into the whole. It hurt so much I choked back a scream but then I felt it closing up and cleaning it out. It felt nice it felt warm and just nice.

"thank you vampire" I said refusing to say his name.

"I have a name and its Gregory" he said looking at me.

"well I really dont care. you tried to kill me then you saved me I dont get you" He chuckled which broke out into a laugh. Which earned a gasp.

"mommy im scared did Gregory just laugh" I heard Anna say.

"I should be saying that to you. you are a hunter who threatened a vampire family then claimed to be on our side Then our enemy turns out to be your uncle" he said looking at me with amusement in his black and red eyes. I just started to examine him. He was deathly pale his lips were red and his hair was spiked up on top and long in the back He had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Black center and the ring around the eye was red and it had spikes that invaded the black like it was taking over. damn I was getting lost in the beauty. I stood up and he was a whole foot and a half taller. I walked over to Tony and grabbed his shoulder planning on shaking him out of it but I was sucked in I saw a crest and it was gone Tony fell and I grabbed him and picked him up. I steadied him and then the man started to speak of the crest and how they needed to find the owner I stood there as Tony just talked and made a deal with the vampires then the mom gasped.

"we never introduced ourselves I am Freda, my husband Fredrick our oldest Gregory our middle Rudolph and our youngest Anna and we are the head of the Sack-ville bagg family and leaders of the vampire clans" she said with a motherly smile.

"I am Victoria and this is Tony we are from the Thompson family and thats Alex Lowly"now that we were all acquainted we left out a long dark passage.

* * *

I have a great idea review plz 


	9. Hate and fighting

i had a outfit for it but i changed it up to the one in the story. I do not own the little vampire

outfit

www. poly vore nightclub /set?id= 59458496

lyla

psychohair. tumblr post /22856128762

* * *

We were walking out a long tunnel I was ten feet back and Tony and Rudolph were chatting away. I checked my phone I told Dotty I was going to the bar with my friends and I would be responsible so I would take the car with Lyla. Lylas parents were swimming in cash and they love their daughter so they spoil her. She got a car for no reason and since Im old enough I said I would drive. Her parents knew I was responsible and I wouldn't let Lyla get hurt. Lyla would be at our house soon create/1877900/. Of coarse Dotty and Bob are asleep. Tony had let the Mc Ashtons bully problem slip and Rudolph went on full bodyguard

"Victoria I promise to have them home before sunrise this problem is to serious to wait" he smiled and dragged Alex (who also had been bulled by them) and Tony and flew off in the direction of the horrid family. I was now alone with the brooding teenage vampire.

"well I must take my leave" he growled and I could've had a fire trail behind me I ran so fast. I got on my motor cycle and sped home. I parked and climbed the vines and got into something more suitable for a bar. I put a pair of black lace gloves on that were hidden under the sleeves of my shrug. I curled my hair that was still thigh length and put a fedora hat on and slanted it and made it so it covered my eye when I tilted my head slightly.  
I slid my phone in my bra and within twenty seconds then it vibrated like a heartbeat . I giggled I love that vibration setting. I pulled it out and it had a picture of Lyla  
and said ringing. I picked it up and she said she was outside then hung up before I could respond. I ran down the many stairs that lead to the front door. I slowly opened the creaky door then shut the door behind me. I ran to her car and slid in the drivers door. it was a pink and whit mustang

"couldn't you have pick a non pink car" I said and looked at her.

"ummm nope" she smiled and we were off. We listened to green day and billy talent on the way. She said Shakeem and his sister was already there after we had a short conversation we blasted the music and sang out loud.

AT THE BAR

we entered the bar and looked around for our friends. they seemed to be located at a booth near the corner of the bar. The bar was full of hot sweaty drunk people. The lights were blinding and the music was defining. We finally managed to squeeze threw the crowed and to are table. We sat there for awhile cracking jokes about the stumbling girls and flirting guys until a boy walked over to are table.

"Victoria right"

"yes why"

"Im Vincent Im in most of your classes" I smiled remembering him making jokes or being silent all class.

"well why dont you join us" he sat down and we all talked and laughed.

"Victoria would you like to dance" Vincent asked standing up and holding his hand out.

"sure" we got up and jumped and twirled and laughed threw most of it then I felt someone right up against me. I threw my elbow out into there side and I heard a grunt. Then they whispered seductively in my ear.

"playing hard to get as always"

"Dante get off me" I shoved him off but he kept coming. Lyla came over and tried to talk reason but he pushed her down My rage grew. I had no control over myself anymore I was blinded with pure rage. I attacked and beat him down then he got up and stumbled back to where his group was.

"GET HER" he yelled with his Scottish accent. I threw my head back in laughter. I slid my shrug off my shoulders and threw it at Lyla. One of the guys lunged at me I just twirled to the side and kicked him in the butt. I ran straight at the group and jumped and roundhouse kick one in the face. It turned in to a complete disaster I was blind and couldn't think about anything but taking down Dante permanently. I had him by the thought.

"TELL LYLA YOUR SORRY" I screamed and turned his face to her.

Gregorys POV

I fallowed the mortals scent to a club. I would occasionally go to one and socialize with them since mother insisted. I got in and saw all the mortals were crowded around in a circle. I walked up one of the mini staircases more like lifters that held the booths. I hid in the shadows and saw a completely different Victoria then I saw a hour ago. She was in pure rage her lips were curled in a twisted as she crouched near a crying mortal her hand on his neck. Even I was a bit scared of her at the moment and I am a lord of the night.

"TELL LYLA YOUR SORRY" she screamed I used my vampire hearing and listened to him protest. She brought her hand up as if to slap him but I knew better. She was gonna kill him. I used my super speed and once again wrapped my arms around her upper torso and dragged her screaming kicking form out. one of the waitresses I talked to a few times thanked me on our way out the back door. I threw her out the door.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING" I lost it I screamed at her.

"its none of your business" she said calmly but I could hear her heart race and her blood pump with adrenalin.

"YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HIM" I burst out

"AT LEAST I DONT HAVE TO KILL EVERYDAY TO SURVIVE" I cracked

_Victorias POV_

"AT LEAST I DONT HAVE TO KILL EVERYDAY TO SURVIVE" I was instantly against the brick wall with a hand mark on my face. I tried to talk but I was paralyzed and unable to move my jaw. I reached up and realized my jaw was broken. My rage I tried to suppress was back. I pulled the dagger out of my shoe I had just encase. We brawled for a long time he was still standing with cuts that healed fairly quickly meanwhile I was full of rage which fueled me. I ran to attack he was beside me and whispered.

"I would give up if I were you" he punched me in the back not full force or he would kill me.

"I will never g-give u-u-up. i-if I c-cant beat y-y-you I wont b-b-be able beat my f-father" I felt tears fall I cried in to the ground.

"you are as weak as any mortal on this earth. YOU will never be any better" he walked away leaving me paralyzed on the cold ally ground.

Gregorys pov

I was impressed but she was doing something to my mind and I didnt like it. I went to drink after her fight with rookery I was very thirsty. I probably shouldn't have left her there.  
WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING shes a mortal. I jumped from roof to roof not wanting to be seen. I ended up at the graveyard but away from my family...away from Scotland. I was in a old town in England. the one we were turned and the one were I saved a mortal from death a few years ago. I remember the blood dripping from her she was beautiful even for a child. I had fallen for the child's mother. We would always talk in the cemetery at midnight. After she was killed I took the child before she was killed as well. Victorias blood had a faint scent like the child. After the mother died I swore I would never care for anyone but my family. I had fallen for a girl and she ended up cursing my family.

* * *

_**what do you guys think a flash back and comment**_

_**any questions ask  
**_


	10. painful past

**_Gregorys p.o.v._**

**1708 England **

"Rudolph get back here mother will kill me if she finds out we are in town and not with our Tudors" I said running after my younger brother as I ran after him my fragile sister was under her large cloak. She was always sick but today when she heard Rudolph talking about going into town today without our guards or parents she wanted to come along. We ran threw the streets and had people bowing to us. The snow was up to the middle of my shin.  
"i am not wearing the right clothing for this" I said still running after my fool of a brother.

"Anna you should be in bed and why would you put such a heavy dress" I said complaining.

"Gregory I never leave the Castile and I picked this dress because mother said the bigger the stronger I become" she weakly said in to the crook of my neck.

"oh no I lost Rudolph" I picked up my pace when I found him he was carrying a girl around my age. She looked sick her face and head was covered by her cloak but from the diamonds on her neck she was of noble blood.

"Gregory we must help a maiden in need" he smiled evilly at me knowing I couldn't turn it down.

"fine I shall bring her to father" we headed to the castle.

"My lord we have taken down another family of vampires to the south and we beli..." I cut off Sir Paton

"father we have found a girl in town who seems to be of noble blood she is hurt" I said looking at my father he smiled and bid farewell to the room full of men.

"I shall return this shall only take a few minutes" I fallowed him out and we headed to my fathers study.  
The girl had taken off her hood she was breath taking her eyes were amazingly green.  
"my son go get your mother then return to your room I shall talk to you in awhile" he said smiling. I bowed and walked out head held high. My family were the rulers of a town in England. We lived in a large Castile and had many servants. I went to were my mother was said to be. I walked in to find her there doing needle point with Anna and Lady Evelyn.

"Forgive my interruption but father needs you in his study" I bowed my head and stepped out of the way of my mother. I sighed and headed to my chamber as my father had said.  
I got to my chamber and went to the washing bowl. It had a mirror above it and washing cloths hung around it. I rinsed my face and examined my features in the mirror.  
My blue eyes were sparkling with adventure and excitement and my hair was swept to the side it covered my eye slightly my hair was always messy my mother always got mad at me for it. Father and I were to head for Scotland and that meant adventure and I always loved trailing. My siblings and mother would be in the carriage but I would be right beside my father the whole way considering I was next inline for the throne.  
I sighed me and my siblings had been running around all day. I could see the sun setting in the distance. I striped so I was only in my briefs and I flopped on my bed. I rolled over and looked out the window who is this girl.

_**3 months later**_  
**12:00 am**

Me and Lia were in the east wing study and it was late at night. Lia had been apart of a noble family but they were killed by vampires so she is staying with us. To night our whole family came to celibate my big day I was to be crowned official prince tomorrow. Me and Lia were inlove but father forbidden it so we meet late at night.

"Gregory do you love me" she asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

"yes my love. with all of my heart" I said grabbing her hands.

"even with my allergy to sun" I looked at her like she had gone mad.

"I will love you forever" I said with so much emotion.

"then forgive me. Dont fallow me" she ran from me but I stayed and after a few minutes I went to my chambers to sleep.

**2:00 am**

"GREGORY GET UP. GREGORY" I heard my mother scream. I sat up immediate seeing my siblings and mother

"mother what is going on"

"its Lia shes a vampire" my heart stopped

"we must get away. Where is father" I said grabbing my clothes.

"he is getting the horses ready. Gregory its just us everyone else has been killed" I stopped my heart had been fooled by false love. She probably compelled me. We ran threw the Castile me more fast and quite with Anna on my back. We got to the horses to find my father being drunk from by Lia. Her eyes were crimson and evil.

"Im sorry" she whispered as she was at my neck I looked over to find my family all dead and cold then a searing pain went threw my neck and all around my body and then darkness.

**_present day_**

My eyes snapped open and I dropped and landed cat style.

"gregory were are you going" said Anna skipping over to me.

"none of your business" I said with a growl

"I miss when you were human. you were nice" she said storming off .

"I miss it to" I whispered silently


	11. note sorry peopls

ok so im pausing all my stories for one reason and one only and that is ... Rise Of The Guardians. i am in complete and utter love with it so im sorry but im starting a jack frost love story starting the prologue so im sorry but im not giving up on the other stories


	12. The longing

heyyyy people im back and i am continuing my story as you can see

* * *

_**Victorias P.O.V.**_

I see images of faces and monsters in my face I feel like screaming but I know I am unable to. I see Gregory on a throne of bones...human bones. He is sprawled out and slouching with his legs sprawled out in front of him. One leg over the arm of the chair and the other in front of him with one hand on the arm and he is leaning on the other with his finger hiding his...perfect lips oh how I want those lips. Wait what am I thinking. He smirks and removes his finger and walks down the stone steps to where I am kneeling and he crouches in front of me.

"so mortal how do you like losing to the king huh...does it feel terrible" he gets closer to my lips so I can basically taste his breath Metallic and sweet.

"are you going to answer me or are you going to sit there looking at me" he says with a sly song in his voice. I try to say something but my body wont let me talk and he grabs my hair and throws me to the ground a few feet away and with in seconds he is above me pinning me to the ground.

"do you like this mortal hmm. I can feel the longing in your body from miles away. Your blood sings to me every second of the day and it makes me want to kill everyone who wants you away from me."

_**Gregory P.O.V.**_

I can feel her blood calling me again as I stand at the edge of the cave and watch as the sun is clouded by dark thunder clouds and I exit the cave.

"I need to take a walk or a fly or something" I walk quickly away from the cave in a random direction. With in a few hours I growl as I look at the house that belongs to the family I want to get away from the most. I go to Victorias balcony window and open it and walk in till I am hovering over her with a wanting look in my eye. I lower my lips to hers and the door opens and I am out the window in seconds.

"what was I doing"

**_Victorias P.O.V._**

I groan as I sit up in bed and shudder softly.

"oww my head hurts" I look up and see dotty looking angry at me.

"Victoria you blacked out in a ally and your friends brought you home. I thought you were better now lay down and get better me and your father must go out for a while so please be careful" she says and walks out and I wait until the car leaves the drive way and I get up and strip leaving my clothes on the floor and I put on a sports bra and shorts heading outside to where I asked dad to set up the jungle gym.I had been in gymnastics and then I was done with it so dad had a large jungle gym that could be moved around so I could change it up when I wanted put up. I exited the house and say the sky was clouded and dark.

"maybe the evil lord Gregory will show up" I start laughing and set up my phone in its dock and play the music loudly as I get in starting position and run full speed up the bars and to the top jumping across and grabbing the and swing to the rope and slide down halfway and swing to the monkey rings and when I grab the bar I scream as a pain shoots through my arm and I drop and get ready for impact but I feel two strong arms wrap around me and lower me to the ground.

"you know you should never say the name of the devil or he will show his face" Gregory says with a smirk on his face.

"what are you doing here" I growl and glare at him as he holds me up.

"I was sent by my father to find my brother. would you be so kind to show me mortal" he says blankly

"First of all I don't know and Second I have a name. Its Victoria" I say pushing him away and walking to my Dock and picking up my phone placed next to the house and with in seconds I'm being held against the wall with Gregorys knee between my legs as I feel his cold lips against my neck.

_**Gregory P.O.V.**_

_****_I cant take it anymore I need her blood I need to taste it I cant hold back. Its rushing through her veins right now and it sings. Its calling my name and forcing me away at the same time. I slowly approach her from behind and when she turns I see the sweat drip down her neck and I imagine her blood going down my throat and her moans as my toxin enters her system. I shove her against the wall and start to kiss her neck feeling her body react almost instantly.

_**Victoria P.O.V.**_

I feel the need for him run through my body. I need him pressed against me. My blood flowing through me and heat up as his hands rest on my hip and behind my neck. I feel him hit a soft sensitive spot on my neck and I gasp as he runs his tongue over my neck and I whimper knowing what was about to happen and I had no way to stop it. He was going to bite me.

* * *

R AND R


End file.
